The Band Geek and The Werewolf
by Gummie-Bears-R-My-Weakness
Summary: Eliza has it easy, good friends, nice life. But when the novelty of being safe and partcially satisfied with herself as is, was slowly wearing off litttle by little she needed change. Meeting Paul was a stroke of pure luck, changing her attitude on life was destiny espcially with this hot head. Paul/OC Jacob/OC Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

She knew there had to be someone out there that she would meet in the future that would love her and would do anything for her.

She knew she would meet that _special someone_ one day but truthfully she didn't think it would be at a DCI.

And she defiantly didn't think it would be a man as tall, muscular, or as attractive as he.

So in short she got it lucky.

Ten years later she would be happily in love with the man of her unacknowledged dreams. But like in any romantic tale there are bumps that come along, in this case there's a big furry one, of course there are others:

He is hot-headed and quick-tempered contradictory to her easy-going nature. She goes with the flow while he fights against it tooth and nail with the thought of _'Fuck flow'_.

He's a lustful substance abuser while she is as pure as new fallen snow, but don't misjudge her she is a passionate person, on occasion she has a dirty thought or two. He has yet to find something to believe in where as she will fight passionately to the end even die if she believes in it enough.

But when they met it was like water and fire. The two can't mix; they clash, but somehow they even each other out. That's defiantly what both needed:

She needed passion, rage, lust, hatred, anger in every form, and mistakes as much as he needed love, understanding, forgiveness, sensitivity, and something to want to believe in.

In the end as much as both fought against fate, they both fell for each other, hard. They will both have four children that are lovely, three boys and one girl but that's in the future. To see how they came together you have to go back. To the day that changed everything.

* * *

**Gummie_Bear:Hey guys! I'm going to stop production on Occasional Chew Toy and work on The Band Geek and The Werewolf don't be mad . but I'm working on it with my buddie "TorriPhoenix" say hi^.^!**

**Torri: Hewllo! . I helped and I was mentioned! How lucky am I?! :9 **

**Gummie_Bear: Glares* that better not be scarcasum O_-**

**Torri: *sad face* I was serious... DX**

**Gummie_Bear: OTAY! *smiles* well im rediting the first chapter if you read the first version then you can tell, if not then you were informed AAAAAAAAAANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this**

**Torri: REVIEW! Cuz you know... we feed off your reviews like dinosawrs! NOM! NOM! **

**Gummie_Bears: YEAH! And if we starve we can't update! So you best review!**

**Torri: Well... *looks at Gummie_Bears* we could, but it would be at right? **

**Gummie_Bears: Oh...RIGHT! Well R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

May 18th 1997

That was my birthday. I turned fifteen a few months ago and for a late birthday present my friends and older brother decided to take me to DCI. I've always wanted to go to see the Blue Coats; they're my favorite. Danny, my brother, decided to drive us so he could get a CD for his wife and to see the bands as well as his friend James who was also in one of the bands.

I grabbed Maddie's hand when we saw the stadium. We were both pumped, we never got to go to Seattle without our parents, but they had to work. Danny was appointed supervisor/ chauffer while Maddie, Hannah, Lilly and I sat and watched the Blue Coats. When we got inside I saw so many people it was too over whelming. Next thing I know I'm being pushed and shoved around like a rag doll until someone with warm hands and great strength grabbed my shoulders preventing me from falling.

I felt my face flush. "I'm so sorry." I looked behind me embarrassed to see a very tall man with gentle eyes and a beautiful smile. "It's fine, looked like you needed some help anyway."

"ELIZA WHERE ARE YOU?"

I jumped "O-Oops." I smiled up at the guy with a quick "Thanks" and left him standing there to go find my people. When we got to our seats I was amazed. They had Astro-turf.

Stupid Forks didn't have anything awesome other than vending machines and even they weren't that great.

It was a bitch to try and march on our field because it had holes on the field. I broke my arm last year from falling in one. I felt like such a baby because of that it wasn't even a deep one but I still have a scar from it.

I watched as the opening band started to play and my friends faces animated as they watched with glee. I grinned happily knowing they were enjoying this as much as I was. I felt a warm finger tap my shoulder causing me to look behind me.

It was the same guy only he had friends, or well they looked like his brothers all of them had brown hair, same features, very tan and well-built. But no one got that busy except for well octo-mom. "We meet again." He said charmingly. I smiled. "That we do sir, that we do."

"Jake shut up, your being rude." 'Jake' turned and glared at one of his friends. "She's your fiancée not mine I don't have to pay attention." I giggled as his friend gave him the bird. He gave it back and looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Liza who's your friend?" I turned back to see Hannah, Lilly, and Maddie staring at me and Jake. I pointed at him. "Jake and his friends." They nodded and we all started to talk. Jake was here because his friend Jared's fiancée Kim was marching with the band from Seattle.

"Oh I'm jealous." I heard Lilly give a dreamy sigh. "I want to be in the Blue Coats so bad but I'd never make it, they're too amazing." I heard Jake snort. "You could be in their band if you wanted to, I bet you're a great marcher."

I smiled at Jake and saw his eyes where trained on Lilly. He was so sincere with his words I think it might have given Lilly a new sort of vigor that wasn't there before because when I looked at her she looked so determined.

I grinned and soon a big burly guy sat down beside Jake. "Hey I finally got the hotdogs they lady made me wait for almost thirty minutes." He defiantly had hotdogs because there was like a pyramid of them in the guy's hands, I looked at my friends and they were also amazed. We looked back at the field to see a new band marching out in a swirl type of design.

Soon we were back in a conversation with Jake and Quil after he introduced us to all of his friends except for one who was running late. Soon after that Embry joined in and we talked and talked until intermission. Hannah and Maddie went to go to the restroom while Lilly, Jake, and I went to get something to eat. When I started to make my order I saw Lilly and Jake giggling and whispering to each other.

I took in the surrounding crowds and saw that all eyes were on them, girls were glaring at Lilly in pure jealously as she smacked his well-toned bicep playfully. And guys were glaring at Jake for taking their girlfriends attention away from them.

I smiled and turned back to get my food.

It seemed to take an eternity, the woman that was giving me my food seemed to take forever and on top of that they didn't have a three musketeers bar, my ultimate favorite candy bar in the whole entire world AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT!

When we got back I changed spots with Lilly and started a conversation with Embry about classes and found out they live in La Push the reservation that was right next Forks, lucky Lilly.

Soon Jake and Lilly came back and sat directly beside each other and caused an angry looking guy sit beside me. Like his friends he was hot both temperature wise and appearance. Then I realized that this was probably the late friend that Jake had mentioned, though something was different about him.

He seemed more attractive, and I was more aware of his presence than the others. I accidentally caught his eyes and blushed looking away quickly. I loved his eyes, they were a dark blue and when his eyes turned to me they changed color from dark blue to black as midnight.

I felt my face flush involuntary and turned back to Embry. I heard Quil ask "Paul man are you okay?" I glanced back at him to see him shaking. "Hey you okay?" I pulled out a snickers bar that the mean concession lady gave me as a substitution and scooted closer to him. "Eliza I wouldn't get close to him." I heard Jake call. I waved at him and shrugged it off.

"Hey Paul right?" I asked him and he strained a nod. I nodded. "Here" I handed him my Snickers and he just blinked. His shaking stopped and he looked at me amused.

I blushed. "If you don't want it I'll take it back." He chuckled and started to unwrap it and broke it in half. He gave half to me and started to eat his. I had only seen a person with type 2 diabetes shake like that I said to myself. "Thanks Eliza." He said. I nodded and smiled. "Your welcome."

He sat closer to me and I blushed brighter. I heard Maddie giggle. I glared at her and tossed my Snickers at her head. She instead caught it with her mouth and started to eat it. Which earned her woots and whole hearted laughs from everyone. I stuck out my tongue at her and she smiled innocently. Soon the Blue Coat marched out and we grew silent. My friends and I watched intently as they worked their magic.

Considerably they weren't the best but that was why we liked them. They marched like our band but they were better in every other way. I could only hope one day God would smile upon my band and we would be as awesome as them. Every now and then I could see James's face even though I wasn't that close to be sure, but I knew it was him. I looked over at Danny and he was smirking and taping his foot to the beat and flipping out his fingers every time he saw James make even the tiniest mistake.

After they marched off we said good bye to the guys and ran off with Danny to go find James

* * *

**Gummie_Bear: -_- Im sleepy**

**Torri: YOU THINK YOU'RE TIRED?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! **

**Gummie_Bear:YEAH? WELL WE BOTH PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER OK!?**

**Paul: Oi shut up!**

**Torri: *pulls out knife* FUCK YOU! YOU PURPLE HAIRED BITCH! I HATE YOU! *eye twitches* WHY DON'T YOU JUST FU- KISS DAWN AND GET IT FUCKING OVER WITH YOU ASSHOLE! AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU MAKE ME WANNA KILL EVERYONE! SOMEONE HOLD MY EARRINGS I'M BOUT TO HIT 'EM!**

**Pual&Gummie_Bear:...**

**Paul: I dont have purple hair...and who the hell is Dawn I thought I was in love with Eliza...**

**Gummie_Bear:...Pokemon Shippings :3**

**Paul: What?**

**Gummie_Bear: You wouldnt understand U.U**

**Torri: Where the heck am I? Did I drink too much again? *drools* Fuck... *points at Paul* YOU! You did this to me! *passes out* IKARISHIPPING! Zzzzzz... x.x **

**Gummie_Bear: *sigh* pulls out fan and start to cool Torri down* Please review so Torri can be in a good mood**

**Paul:*eyes Torri* Your friends are weird**

**Gummie_Bear:-.- *pulls out ten foot long and ten foot wide purple gummie bear* Eat this, .# It looks like the other Paul's hair *Strokes its head lovingly* hee hee hee hee hee he... **

**Paul:-_0 okay well, while I take Gummie_Bear and Torri to the loony bin I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review -_- or else**

**Torri: *snaps up and walks over to Paul* -.- *slaps* I... am... NOT... weird... ass... *falls over mummering* stupid all nighter... fuck this shit... Paul and Dawn! gah! Hamish? Bye... **

**Gummie_Bear: mutters with a dazed look* . it was yoooour iiiideeea X.X**

**Paul: How in the hell did i get stuck with these two?**

**Everyone:Gummie_Bear DOES NOT own Twilight **

**Gummie_Bear: STOP FUCKING REMINDING ME!**

**(excuse the foul language...we're sleep deprived)**


	3. Chapter 3

After we said hello to James we left. Of course before that Lilly and Jake exchanged numbers. It was a cute interaction as I stood watching in the back ground of their love. Cheesy I know but true.  
"U-Um Lilly c-could I call you sometime?" I watched Jake's face as his blush became more and more visible. Lilly's blush had grown brighter as she took his cell with a shy smile and he took hers not hiding the fact that he looked like he had just won the lottery ten times. We had to drag Lilly away, which was close to impossible. Maggie being the idiot she is made the "call me" sign and pointed at Lilly.  
Finally after we got through the crowd of people we reached the SUV and started the drive back home.  
I watched happily as Lilly texted in the back of the van oblivious to her surroundings. I smiled and turned back around in my seat. Lilly deserved the world; she had been through so much in her sixteen years. Sometimes I wondered how she had made thus far without turning to alcohol, drugs, or suicide.  
Her parents were dead, and she lived in foster care. Her foster parents are the scum of the earth, Bill, wanted her for impure reasons, and Bonny just wanted the check from the government every month to fuel her drunken stupor.  
The truth was everyone in the vehicle had a tragic past, well except for me. I had my family, I had good friends, I had never experienced anything horrible. Sometimes it would make me feel bad, because sometimes my friends would crawl into my room through my window with a black eye, or some close call that resulted in violence, but I never had to experience what they had to endure almost every day. The easy ride I was getting seemed so unfair, I didn't hate the people that had caused me to be safe but my life wasn't one that appealed to my interests however selfish that sounded. There was no drama, action, there was nothing exciting. I guess I should be thankful but… I wasn't.  
I glanced over at Maggie who was sleeping soundly. I looked back at Lilly who was still texting, and Hannah was reading with a book light she got for her birthday. I sighed and went back to gazing at the passing landscape. It seemed so unfair.

The next day I was awaken by loud screams. I quickly shoved the covers off and reached for my alarm clock that was on my night stand ready to throw, but I soon found there was no need for it. My friends smiled at me and waved. I felt my eye twitch. I slammed my body back into the same confinements of my bed ready to sleep the day away.  
"We couldn't wake you up!" Maggie said with a smile. I glared at her. "Idiot" She smiled. "We'll were going to the beach today! Remember!" I shot up in my bed instantly feeling excitement running through my veins. I had completely forgotten our scheduled plans and now it was practically mid-morning making me feel as if I was running late. My body launched itself off the warm mattress that surrounded me as I bounded for my closet shoving it open. I felt my friends watch me with amusement as I frantically searched for my only bikini in the mountain of clothes that was gathering at the base of my closet.  
I screamed in frustration. "Where the hell is it?" My hands gripped my hair in a panic only seeing a pile of messy colors and cotton. I knew I was being paranoid even though there was no reason to be, but anxiety still engulfed me. The sound of footsteps came towards me as Lilly suddenly grabbed my arms halting my actions.  
"Liza!" She yelled with a slight chuckle. I turned to her my eyes filled with worry. Lilly shook her head, a smile playing on her lips causing me to frown as I felt my stress level decrease. "You're an idiot." She continued. My eyes narrowed at her becoming slightly annoyed by her comment.  
"And why am I an idiot?" I questioned with a hint of sass placing my hands on my hips. She turned and pointed towards my dresser expecting me to figure out what was so funny. I gave her a puzzling look seeing nothing of great importance. Lilly groaned rolling her eyes at me. I noticed Hannah walk towards my piece of furniture and grab a familiar blue piece of fabric that was poking out from a drawer revealing my bikini shorts and the top that matched. I blushed feeling embarrassed by my stupidity as I stalked over towards her and snatched the clothing from her. My friends laughed whole-hearted as I slammed the bathroom door behind me. They were assholes but I still loved them.

The sand shifted underneath my feet as I stepped on the beach in my blue shorts and an off-the-shoulder tee shirt that covered my multicolored bikini. The blue strings poked out from my shirt as they held the piece of flowery fabric over my chest. I rarely wore the bikini alone feeling very self-conscious about my body. Every time I looked in the mirror I frowned seeing the littlest things that, in reality, didn't matter. In my eyes I was average, I wasn't exceptionally beautiful and noticeable or extremely ugly, just average. My hair was a normal dark brown color and my eyes were a common hazel; I wouldn't stand out in the crowd or be pointed out unless I did something odd. I wasn't special, just simple. My friends always insisted that I was beautiful and exceptional, but honestly I couldn't believe that. I sighed now feeling depressed, maybe I should go home. I shook my head trying to erase the negative thoughts from my mind. Today was not the day to lower my self-esteem; today's objective was to have fun with my dearest friends.  
"Liza!" I snapped my head back, Lilly was running towards me with a green bucket that we had bought at the convenience store. "Were not finding any sea shells!" I smiled at her as she pouted. I loved La Push, the main reason was the beach. It felt like it was the only place my friends and I could let lose all of our emotions, and be our selves. The main reason I hated it though was because there were no fucking seashells! And yet like idiots we looked anyways.  
"I don't know what we were expecting" Maggie shouted from a few feet away. "We never find any!" "Well, that's why we look!" Hannah the ever so optimistic said happily. Maggie playfully glared at Hannah and tackled her into the sea.

I giggled and watched in amusement. It seemed so easy here, I smiled at watched as Lilly started to fill up our bucket. "Sand castle time!" She called and I jogged over to her.

After an hour or so we heard a car pull into the beach parking lot. We ignored it though we thought it was just normal people wanting to enjoy the day. But as the sound of feet sinking in the sand got closer and closer I felt a weird pull jerk inside of me. I turned around to see the DCI guys. "Oh my friken fudge..." I heard Hannah whisper. I felt my mouth slightly drop astonished as Paul grinned at me from afar then looked away. "Fate!" Lilly squealed. I turned back to her she did a happy dance and grinned at me. "Isn't this awesome?" She said happily. Then I noticed something.

Something horrible and had to be destroyed. Lilly's cell phone. I quickly tackled her to the ground screaming. "It must die!" I screamed loudly. I started to tickle her and she laughed hysterically. "Your playing dirty no fair! No fair!" She laughed.

I heard Maggie chuckle. "I guess no more mobile devices on our outings huh?" Hannah giggled. "Yep!"I finally yanked the disgraceful piece of shit out of her pocket, and stopped attacking her sides. "Victory is mine!" I shouted and started to run away. "ELIZA! You evil bitch give it back!" Lilly screamed from a few yards behind me. I turned around backwards sprinting and stuck my tongue out at her. "No way!" And as I was turning I ran into something solid. I closed my eyes waiting for the unpleasant treating my butt would make with the sand but it never came.

I felt abnormally warm hands grasp my fore arms keeping me from falling. I opened my eyes to see Paul grinning down at me. "Well hello to you to then." I blushed and smiled embarrassed. "Um yeah hey." I felt a hand rip Lilly's phone away from my grasp. I turned and saw Lilly with her hands on her hips. Turning my blush disappeared and raged replaced the awkward feeling I was about to have. I tried to reach for her phone again. But Paul caught me.

"Aw Eliza we just got here don't leave just yet!" Paul said as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt the blush once again creep over my face.

Never... not even once had a male ever wrapped his arms around me unless it was someone related to me. My actions halted. I felt his lips come near my sensitive ears. "I hoped you were here." I felt my body go limp in his strong embrace. Oh sweet baby Jesus.

* * *

**Torii: *looks around seeing herself alone* Well, its seven minutes til midnight and you might be asking one important question. Where the hell is Gummie_Bears? She's still alive don't worry, but she has um... "computer restrictions" so she sent me this via email and begged me to upload. For those who haven't figured it out yet... yes I am a real person not a author note character Gummie_Bear made up. Gummie_Bear and I are really tight yo. *laughs* Sorry I'm under the influence of sleep. Anyways I promise that Gummie_Bear wrote it I watched her, but there is one scene where I kinda sat down and wrote for her awhile when she had writers block. The scene where she's looking for her bikini was my doing and the self esteeme one as well. ^-^ Oh the disclaimer!**

**Gummie_Bears owns nothing except her beautiful characters Liza, Hannah, and Maggie! :) **

**Wanna see me in action..? ToriiPheniox is my username! Look me up! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

'I am rightfully and truly screwed'.

Paul was hot, sexy, especially with his swim shorts. His abs were uncovered he was perfect, making me very subconscious and mentally droll. Lilly had pulled me away from Paul and dragged me over to Jake. Obviously she didn't approve of Paul I glanced over my shoulder to see him starting a game of volleyball with his friends, Maggie, and Hannah. I smiled. He looked back and caught my eye. He smirked and waved. I waved back tentatively. Paul's short black hair was damp, and the droplets slowly made their way to his chest. I felt my face slowly start to heat up once again. I really needed to control that.

"Right Liza?" I jumped and blushed brighter. Lilly stared at me expectantly with her hands on her hips as I turned to meet her gaze. I smiled and shrugged at her unpleased expression. "Sorry, what's the question?" Lilly sighed. "We don't have band practice next Friday right?" I sighed. Mr. Owens, our pain in the ass band director was very strict about practice. But every now and then we got a break. "No, we got the day off for that once." Lilly smiled "Great!" I smiled. "Hey Liza! Come serve!" Hannah called. I turned and nodded loosening my arm from Lilly's grasp and ran over to them.

_~Lilly's POV~_ (That's right I'm actually switching POVS, got talked into it. Enjoy oh and Im working on 3re person :) )

Lilly sighed as she watched Liza run towards the makeshift game. "Paul's a pervert. Sex is his main priority." That's what Jake had told her, and Liza was this sweet innocent little kid, she didn't need to be naïve but she didn't need someone like Paul to introduce her to things that she wasn't ready for.

She felt Jakes arm slowly rest on her shoulders. She glanced up at him and her worry ceased if Hannah or Maggie saw something fishy they'd take care of it. "Do wanna walk?" he asked with a pleasant smile. She smiled melting into Jakes voice. They would call each other sometimes but the phone changed his voice, it was still sexy over the phone but standing next to him and hearing his voice clearly made her stomach erupt with more butterflies and made her feel dizzy. "Sure." Hopefully Maggie and Hannah could take care of Liza.

_~Maggie~_

'How in the hell did we get so lucky?' Maggie quickly counted all of the guys that surrounded their group and blushed seven. Seven males were playing volley ball with them. 'When in the hell did this ever happen?' As the ball went over the net it headed towards her. Quickly bumping it up in the air it sailed back over the other side but Cheyenne caught it with her thunder strike.

Well in junior high that's what they called it. No one could get her serve, no one even dared; it would bruise your arms for weeks from the power behind the ball. But as Maggie was about to let it pass by her, she heard skin meet rubber and it was sent back over. She glanced down awe struck, it was Paul. He was on the sand with his arms out. He got it.

She heard the ball sink into the sand on the other side and smiled in glee. Paul, was going to save their asses. Liza cussed. She never did that. Unless she was thoroughly pissed. She looked over at Liza with amusement as she picked up the ball and let it sail over. Maggie got a good look into her friend's eyes and felt her stomach drop. Her eyes were aflame, and that meant… Shit just got real.

_~Hannah POV~_

Hannah was still flabbergasted. Never in the history of her being Liza's friend had that ever happened. "Hey babe don't get to pissed it happens to the best of us." Paul called with a playful mocking tone. Hannah blinked at him. Oh he should have kept his mouth shut. She glanced back over at Liza and gulped. That wasn't good. Her body language meant she was going to kick his ass, and enjoy it. There were two things Liza absolutely hated, her serves being stopped, and being called babe. Hannah could all ready see the outcome of this game.

_~Liza's POV~_

This idiot was going down. Nuff said.

_~An hour later~_

I sat down letting sweat roll down my body. I kicked his butt. I smiled satisfied. I wounded that stupid pricks pride. I stood up and saw Lilly and Jake splashing each other. I grinned and stretched letting a few bones pop. There was no doubt about it though tomorrow I would be sore. I hadn't played volley ball in so long. And today made me rethink my decision about sports, I didn't have time for both. There was no way I could fit both practices and all of my challenged classes together. Some people could but I wasn't that talented. Suddenly I felt something ice sold touch her neck freezing her out of thought. I yelped and molded my hand into a fist. As I swung at the jerk, my hand was caught and I was face to chest with Paul.

"Can I help you?" I asked icily. Paul chuckled. "You're not the first woman to dislike me sweetie." He held out the water bottle that was dripping with condensation and I gratefully took it. "thought you might me thirsty." My hatred retracted and I smiled slightly. "Oh, thank you." I unscrewed the bottle and put it to my lips drinking slowly. Paul sat down next to me with a plop in the sand.

"So how's your summer break?" He was trying small talk? Ha funny. "Fine." Usually one word answers, and no questions made unwanted ass wipes much like Paul go away, but he just chuckled. "Mine was good thanks for asking." I tired to hide my smile and kept stareing ahead. "Eliza, can you stop acting like a kid and look at me with a smile and try to have a positive conversation? I'm not a bad guy." I snorted. "Yes and I can poop rainbows."

Paul chuckled. "Interesting." Out of the cornner of my eye Paul stared at his hands. He had a slight smile on his flawless face. "You've got a hell of a spike." He commented . I looked back at the ocean and smiled. "Thanks." "There it is!" He said happily. "Exactly what I was waiting for, you have a beautiful smile." I stopped smiling immediately. "Aw."

Paul scooted closer to me, and his smell. It was intoxicating. He smelled like cigaret smoke and chocolate. Oddly it smelt amazing. I glanced back at the ocean. It was a dark blue from a distance. But up close it would change, into a light sky blue that was transparent. "Your thinking awfully hard." Paul said. I nodded.

"What about?" He asked. I sighed and turned to look at him. "About how people are like the ocean." He perked up. This was coming out of my ass but maybe it would scare him off. Paul seemed like the guy that wanted girls that didn't think for themselves.

Paul looked straight at me and nodded. "I can see that." I blinked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, like how they can see perfect from afar but when you get closer they seem see through, like they aren't the person you though you knew." Paul nodded. "Have you had that a lot in your life?" He asked. I shrugged. "It seems like is happening a lot lately." I was seriously trying to drop the hint but it was getting through to him.

_~Paul POV~_

She was trying to get rid of him he knew it. She was trying to be cruel and he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. The girl in front of him was unyielding. She stood firmly or well sat firmly where she was clearly not scared, or intrigued by him. He was hoping to brake the ice with this girl. He'd imprinted for God's sake! She was his, the least she could do was at least be a little bit kinder, but as he looked into her eyes he could see that this one... heh, was going to be easy.

* * *

I re-edit it i think this ne is better than the original. Im sorry Im a slow updater^-^ I have spring break so I will definatly update this week a whole bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

_~Eliza~_

Mondays were always a bitch. I had the thrill of working with my dad at the university in Seattle whilst my mom was in forks with her girlfriends. After the long and boring lecture on physics that he spoke at, we went home, and as I woke up with a very horrible headache, I heard honking. I groaned. 'Ignoring them would only mean more hardship' I reminded myself. I knew I was Maggie, Lilly, and Hannah but I really wondered about who's car it was that they most likely stole. I quickly pulled on my cut-off jeans and an old t-shirt from junior high that had paint splatters on it. I quickly made my bed knowing I would get scolded other wise and closed the door behind me with urgency.

I ran to the living room to see Logan one of James's friends lying on the couch.

I sighed, this was ridiculous. I walked over to the couch and grabbed my sneakers quickly and pulled them on. Logan moaned and rolled over his face revealing itself to me. Logan was attractive, with scruff surrounding his baby face features. Contrary to his looks Logan was a bad boy, he had broken his noes a number of times and had a long scratch that started at his temple and ended on his cheek bone he swears that a biker gang did it. And he spends most of his weekends on our living room couch after bar fights or from a night in a club in Port Angles, with a deathly hangover. When he's awake he uses our toilet to its fullest extent making the poisonous drinks he had consumed the night before exit his body violently.

I pulled the blanket that had fell to the floor onto him and pulled it over his shoulders. Another long loud honk interrupted me and I rolled my eyes. Running to the door and locking it before I made my way to a mysterious truck that was in my driveway. "Liza were gonna be late!" Lilly's voice rang out. I sighed. I took a good look at the drive and smiled at him.

Jake waved back with a goofy grin and his other arm rested in Lilly's shoulder. "Take it up with someone who cares!" I shouted with a smile as I went to the back of the Volkswagen . Hannah greeted me with a sleepy smile and a wave. I smiled back and sat next to her. "How was your weekend?" She asked as we grew closer to the school. I shrugged. "Boring mostly, I went with my dad to the university." She giggled. "I bet it wasn't as bad as it seemed," she coaxed. "I bet it was really interesting." I shrugged. "Whatever Hannah banana." She laughed and shook her head. Hannah was the book worm if us all and wanted to learn as much as possible, she wanted to be a teacher, and honestly she would be one of the best. She was smart, witty, understanding. She knows a lot about everything and the only teen that I knew that read the newspaper and had stocks.

"Hey guys! We're almost there!" Lilly called. I grimaced. I hated band on Mondays. Mr. Owens was thoroughly concerned that we would magically forget every single thing over the weekend so we would go over basics, every Monday. As the truck stopped Hannah and I hopped out. I heard Lilly giggle as she slid across Jake to exit the car. I heard Jake groan. "Lilly." He called just as we started to walk away. "Come here for a sec."

_~Lilly~_

I had completely lost it with this guy. My whole world simply revolved around Jacob Black and as I walked back to him Jake slid out of his beat up old ford that was on a loan, because his rabbit needed some mechanical thing done, and picked me up to look me in the eye. He grinned and I giggled. His strong arms constricted around me in a loving embrace and he placed his lips on mine. I heard surprised gasps from behind us. Jakes lips were so soft against my own and as he set me back on my feet his hands cupped my cheeks and his tongue slipped into my mouth I thought I might have fainted.

"Eh hm."

Quickly I backed away from Jake. Jake confused looked around and his searching stopped when they landed on the person who interrupted us. "Sorry sir." I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. "It's alright son just save it for after practice, preferably not in front of my band hall alright?" Mr. Owens asked. Jake looked down to me and smiled gently. "Yes sir." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my fore head. "See ya honey." I nodded and smiled while giving him a firm hug.

After he left I smiled blissfully. "So you and Jake seem..." Hannah started. "Involved." Liza finished with a little disappointment evident in her voice. I blushed and nodded with an embarrassed smile. I heard Hannah and Maggie squeal. "Oh we're so happy for you!" I laughed as they tackled me in a hug. I looked over to Liza who had a frown in her face. Shit what was her problem?

_~Hannah~_

She followed Lilly's gaze to see Liza walking away. Hannah knew Liza better than all of their friends, Liza confided in her more than anyone, they were like sisters, and she knew why Liza was upset. Lilly has had her share of boyfriends, none of them were as sweet as Jake though. Lilly's previous boyfriend had a home problem and hashed it out on Lilly whenever he was to angry. Two years later Lilly finally told us what he was doing ot her, beating her, keeping her away from us and school, even raping her. Lilly out of all of us deserved to be happy she deserved better than what life dished out to her and finally she was getting what she had been coming to her. Jake adored Lilly, but Liza, Hannah knew was very over protective. She was extremely worried for Lilly, you could just tell.

~After Practice~

Hannah walked up to a newly tanned Liza with a grin. "So Liza," she started. Liza looked up from her case at her with a small smile. "Yeah?" She asked as she took her clarinet apart.

Hannah smirked. "Guess whose picking us up." She said giddily. Liza shrugged and looked down. "Jacob?" Hannah shook her head. "Nope," Liza put her clarinet up in her locker and sighed. "Who then? Santa?" Hannah giggled again. "Nope, Paul!"

_~Maggie~_

Maggie was waiting outside with Lilly. "So," Maggie started. "Do you think Paul likes Liza?" Lilly snorted. "That's the understatement of the century." Maggie giggled. "Yeah, he doesn't hide it well does he?" Lilly looked to Maggie. "He doesn't want to, it's like he's fixated on her! Jake told me the other day that he wouldn't shut up about her the whole time they were working, he said and I quote "She's like a little spit fire that needs a man to tame her. And I'm the exact person for the job." Maggie blushed. "Seriously?" She laughed nervously. "Th-That's so corny. Lilly nodded.

They both heard the door open and close. Turning they saw a beet red Liza and Hannah at her side. Hannah smiled brightly. "I told her." Hannah said triumphantly.

_~Liza~_

As the same ford pulled up I felt my face turn, not red, not crimson, but maroon. I don't know why Im so nervous. Paul's just another jock with just another pea sized brain. Nothing to worry about right!

Right?

Paul hopped out of the truck and walked up to us. "Ladies," He said with a cute… no not cute! With a stupid grin on his face. "I shall be your driver this fine evening." Then his gaze turned on me. Hannah elbowed me in the side and I jumped. Oh this was not going to be enjoyable.

~In the Truck~

Apparently I got to much sun, which made Lilly push me into the cab while the rest of my so called friends rode in the back. I sat as far on the passenger's side as I could.

"You gonna be like that the whole way to First Beach?" Paul asked. I glared at him. "And so what if I am?' Paul sighed. "Listen you can not be a bitch for five minutes and talk to me like a normal person?" I blinked...what?

I looked up at him and glared. "Not if your gonna talk to me like that, Paul generally I'm an easy going person till you piss me off." Paul groaned and looked back at the road. "Well what the hell did I do to piss you off?" He demanded.

I looked away, it was a petty reason for the way I acted it wasn't even a good reason, but he had damaged my pride! He caught my serve and sent it right back to me. Yes that was three days ago and I shouldn't get upset about it but...the bastard had stopped my serve. Normally I didn't act this way around people sowhy was Paul different? What was it about him that just…pissed me off?

"Women!" He moaned "You gonna give me a fucking reason or not?" Paul demanded again. I blushed and looked away. "Why do you care?" I asked quietly. After a long silence I heard Paul sigh. Looking at the reflection I saw him look at me with a hurt expression. Did it really matter that much? I quickly looked back down and watched the pavement speed by. "It just matters ok?" I glanced back over at him. "You don't even know me." I said flatly. Paul looked me dead in the eye. "But I'm going to."

_~Paul~_

I'm going to! I'm going to? What kind of cheesy ass line was that?! That's something Jake would say not me! I glanced back at window shield thankful that we were almost a First Beach. "Listen little girl," I said in my best 'I am the alpha' voice. "You are either going to get over your attitude, or I'm going to make your life miserable do you understand me?" I looked over at her and she was looking down at her legs. I was making her uncomfortable. Good. Her hair hung from her shoulders covering her face in a curtain of dirty blond. "Well?" I asked again. She moved her hair behind her ear and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. With the most innocent expression imaginable, and she said: "Bring it bitch."


End file.
